


baby don't run

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil save each other from bad dates. Until they don't. (<a href="http://saltruism.tumblr.com/post/94574807548/gives-friend-a-ride-home-from-the-airport-late-at">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby don't run

**Author's Note:**

> okay like i wrote this in 3 hours and it is unbeta'd also i think it's really bad but idk i liked the prompt
> 
> disclaimer - not my boys!!
> 
> title is from kiss me slowly by parachute which is a song i have used before for another fic title smh me
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

01.

“So, uh, Alice,” Dan smiles brightly at the girl he’d asked out a couple of days ago. “What do you like to do?”

Alice tucks her pink-streaked fringe behind her ear. “Um, well, I don’t know. You know, like. The usual stuff.”

“Ah,” Dan says uncomfortably. “Anything more…specific?”

“Well, like,” Alice begins, but she’s interrupted by her phone buzzing. “Oh, wait a second, will you?”

Dan sips at his macchiato awkwardly as Alice starts tapping away at her phone. He isn’t really bothered the first two minutes, but when she starts taking selfies, he clears his throat loudly and points to the bathroom.

“Be right back,” he says, and Alice nods distractedly. Dan rolls his eyes internally as he walks towards the bathrooms, pulling out his phone as he does so. He dials the number he’s memorized by heart and presses call, putting the phone to his ear as he stops next to the counter with the straws.

“Hello?” Phil picks up after three rings. “Dan? How’s your date going?”

“Not so great,” Dan says, glancing back at Alice quickly. “She’s so fucking uninterested in me, Phil. She’s been Snapchatting for the past fifteen minutes.”

“Aw, Bear,” Phil says, tone reassuring. Dan smiles to himself at the use of his nickname, the one that’s only used by Phil and his family. “Go tell her you’ve got a family emergency and rush out, I’ll find you outside.”

“Alright,” Dan replies gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Phil responds cheerily. “You’re my best friend!”

The line goes dead.

_Only ever his best friend_ , Dan thinks sulkily, followed promptly by _Woah, where did that come from? I don’t like Phil in that way._

But even as he thinks it, Dan knows he’s lying to himself. Pushing all thoughts of his best friend to the back of his mind, he puts on an expression of pure sadness and heartbreak and heads towards Alice, ready to bombard her with his terrible news.

When he finds Phil later, he ignores the way his heart starts to beat a little faster. It’s nothing, really.

 

02.

Dan’s nestled in the corner of the couch, scrolling through Tumblr mindlessly. He’s home alone- Phil’s gone out with some dude named _Brody._ Like, what the fuck. Who even goes out with someone named Brody?

As if on cue, Dan’s Spotify starts to play Taylor Swift. He doesn’t stop it.

He doesn’t know how he feels towards Phil. To be completely honest, Dan’s had a tiny crush on Phil since they met on Twitter all those years ago, but he knows for certain that Phil won’t ever like him back.

Because Phil is _amazing._ He’s creative, and lovely, and wonderful, and he deserves more than Dan could ever give him.

Dan might like him a little. But only a bit. It’s not big deal.

He resumes his voyage through his dashboard, reblogging and liking pictures of Kanye West and Pokémon. After a while, Dan’s phone starts buzzing against his thigh.

It’s Phil. Dan hits pause on Spotify.

“Hello?” Dan says, when he picks up.

“Dan, help,” Phil’s voice is hushed. “Brody’s a douche.”

“What now?” Dan asks, resisting the urge to feel happy because _yes,_ Phil is still single. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“He’s spoken about everything he owns that costs over a hundred pounds, probably,” Phil says. “He’s in the loo right now, so hurry, tell me what to do before he gets back.”

“What a douche,” Dan says, referring to Phil’s first comment. “Um, well. Tell him that your, uh, duvet is on fire.”

Dan hears Phil’s choked laugh and he beams to himself. Phil doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds, until-

“Brody, I’m _so_ sorry, but my I think there’s been some kind of, well, mishap at home. I’m going to have to leave early. Sorry again,” Phil says, voice dripping with innocence and resentment. Dan smiles.

“But you haven’t heard about my summer home,” a male voice- Brody- says. Dan rolls his eyes- what a tool.

“I’d love to hear about that, but I really can’t,” Phil says hastily. There’s rustling on the other end. “You have my number. Bye, Brody,”

“Uh, bye, I guess,” Brody’s voice fades out and Phil’s voice replaces it, clearer.

“That was awful,” he says. “Never again.”

“Brody was a bit of a knob, wasn’t he,” Dan says, and Phil makes a noise of agreement.

“Anyway, I’m heading home now, so see you in a bit,” Phil says. “Thanks for staying on the line with me.”

“Anytime,” Dan answers. “Bye, Phil.”

“Bye, Bear,” Phil says. Dan blushes- he fucking _blushes-_ at the endearment.

And maybe- maybe he likes Phil a bit more than he thought he did.

 

03.

So, naturally, Dan tries dating more people. He meets a really nice guy at Tesco’s one day, when they both reach for the last tub of vanilla ice cream at the same time.

“Oh,” the stranger, who’s actually not bad looking, Dan notices, laughs. “Do you want the ice cream, or can I take it?”

“I’m really sorry, but I promised my flatmate I’d make him these pancakes he likes with blueberries and syrup and I thought it some ice cream would go good with it too, so, um,” Dan realizes a bit to late that he’s just blabbered his dinner plans to some random guy who probably isn’t even interested in what he has to say, and he flushes.

“Well, this flatmate of yours,” the stranger says. “Are you dating?”

_I wish,_ Dan feels like saying. “No,” he says instead, laughing as if the very idea of dating Phil was hilarious. “We’re just best friends, that’s all.”

“That’s nice,” the stranger says. “Because I’d like to ask you out, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Dan says, slightly taken aback. “Um. Can I keep the ice cream?”

The stranger lets out a chuckle- it’s a nice sound. “Sure you can,” he says. “I’m Darren, by the way.”

“Oh, my name is Dan,” Dan says, as he puts the ice cream in his basket. “Um, here-“ he fumbles for a second, getting out his phone. Darren smiles and keys in his number, calling himself.

“There, now we’ve got each other’s numbers,” Darren grins, displaying the missed call from Dan’s number on his phone.

Dan smiles. “I’ll see you around, then?” he asks.

“I sure hope so,” Darren replies, and Dan flushes pink again. With a wink, he’s gone.

*

“I got a guy’s number just now,” Dan tells Phil as he puts the ice cream in the freezer.

“Really?” Phil sounds interested. “What’s he like?”

“He’s nice,” Dan says simply, as he starts to gather the ingredients for the pancakes. “Do you want to help me out with the pancakes?”

“Okay,” Phil says. “So are you guys going out soon?”

Dan wants to question Phil’s sudden interest in his love life, but he knows it’s probably just Phil being a good friend, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“We haven’t made plans yet,” Dan says, as he washes a bowl. “But he’s really nice, so I hope it works out.”

“I wish you luck, young one,” Phil says solemnly. Dan snorts, and Phil slings an arm around Dan’s shoulders.

“Really, though,” Phil says, still distractingly close to Dan. “Let’s hope we won’t have to save each other from bad dates anymore.”

“Let’s,” Dan agrees, melting into Phil’s side. They start making the pancakes, side by side.

 

(+1)

 

“So, Dan, any interests?” Darren asks as he sips his drink.

“Oh, you know. Music, Internet, anime, stuff like that,” Dan shrugs, laughing.

“Oh, what kind of music do you like? I really like Fall Out Boy, My Chem, bands like that,” Darren says. Dan sits a little straighter- he hasn’t had a _good_ date before. He’s never had anything in common with his dates.

But here’s Darren, smiling about Fall Out Boy and My Chem, and yeah. Maybe they can have a connection.

“I love Fall Out Boy, oh my God,” Dan says enthusiastically, and Darren lights up. They talk for a while about their common interests.

There’s a short pause in the conversation when their food arrives, though, and that’s when Dan notices something about Darren.

His eyes are a bright shade of blue. His hair is black, and though it’s styled in a quiff, his blonde roots can be seen.

He’s wearing a graphic tee. With a lion on it.

Suddenly, Dan can’t pretend anymore. Darren’s amazing, but he isn’t _Phil._

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbles, through a mouthful of pasta. He can’t brush off his attraction to Phil as a crush anymore- he’s properly in _love_ with his best friend.

“What is it?” Darren asks curiously, and Dan stares at him for a moment.

Like ripping off a band-aid, Dan thinks. “I think I’m in love with someone else,” he blurts out.

Darren looks shocked. He opens his mouth. He closes it again.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Dan apologizes. “But- do you remember that flatmate I told you about?”

“Vanilla ice cream,” Darren mutters.

“Yeah, him. I feel really bad about this, but-“

“Is your flatmate called Phil, by any chance?” Darren cuts him off.

“Well. Yes,” Dan answers, and Darren lets out a soft laugh.

“Go get him,” he says. “You mentioned him at least seventy times in our thirty minute conversation, and each time you did, you lit up a little. Dunno why I was trying to compete with _that._ ”

“Oh,” Dan says. He hadn’t realized. Darren signals to a waiter for the bill.

“I’ll pay,” Dan says firmly, leaving room for no argument. Darren simply nods and leans back.

“You love him so much, and you don’t even know it,” he says quietly. “Go do something about it.”

Dan’s kind of surprised, actually- he wasn’t expecting Darren to be so understanding, but here he is.

Just then, his phone buzzes with a new text.

**Phil: So, Daniel, do you need saving? Or is all good? ^_^**

Dan stares at his phone for a second.

**Dan: yeah actually can you come find me**

**Phil: You okay?**

**Dan: I want to tell you something**

There. He’s sent it.

“Thank you so much for a lovely time,” Dan says, as he gets up. He places a couple of notes on the table. “And thank you for your help, Darren.”

“Don’t mention it,” Darren says, a clouded expression on his face. “Good luck with Phil.”

And that’s when Phil calls him, and Dan’s hurrying out the door.

“Hey, Dan, is everything okay? What’s the deal with this one?” Phil asks, as Dan starts walking towards a nearby park.

“He’s actually kind of perfect,” Dan admits. “He’s cute, and he likes the same music as I do, and he has good television taste, but.”

“But?” Phil asks curiously.

“He- well. He isn’t _you,_ Phil,” Dan says in one long, rushed breath.

There’s silence on the other end. This is it. Dan knows he’s fucked up now.

“Dan?”

The voice isn’t coming from Dan’s phone. Phil’s standing opposite him, eyes wide.

“Phil,” Dan begins, walking towards the older man. “I’ve kind of liked you since we met, and I know you probably don’t feel the same way, and that’s totally okay, but I think I love you, and-mmph,” Dan’s cut off by Phil kissing him warmly, and _fuck_ if it isn’t the greatest feeling ever.

“So I guess I can’t save you from bad dates anymore,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s lips as they pull apart, and Dan huffs out a laugh.

“Funnily enough, neither can I,” he replies, and he leans down again, pressing his lips to Phil’s again.

He’s waited long enough for this. He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback!! i'm kinda nervous about this fic haha
> 
> comments/kudos are love :) also i made a weird blog and it has one post but you can talk to me there!! [altphan @ tumblr](http://altphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank you for reading! <3 (p.s. no disrespect intended to any Brodys out there.)


End file.
